jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Key of Flaming Union
Key of Flaming Union is an upcoming Jeffrey, Jaden, and Friends' Storm Adventures Chronicles episode that will be created by Ren the God of Humor and tigerman531 in the late future. Plot: It's Jeffrey and Aqua's wedding at last, and a lot of friends and guests have come to witness this event. But the villains interrupt the wedding and force them to fight in a tournament between good and evil. The prize: their lives, and Jeffrey and Aqua's wedding can continue. Trivia *Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Osiris, Yen Sid, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, BarfBelch, Stoick, Thornado, Gobber, Megamind, Minion, Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Nico And Pedro, Edmond the Cat, Merida, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt, Dr. Hutchinson, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Patsy, Gretchen, Nina, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope Von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix Jr., Sergeant Calhoun, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Nala, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Roger Rabbit, Fu Dog, Genie, Rutt & Tuke, Sebastian, King Louie, Alex, Marty, Gloria, Melman, Vitaly, Gia, Stefano, Pongo, Perdita, Po, Shifu, The Furious Five, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Mickey Mouse, Queen Minnie, Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Daisy Duck, Riku, Kairi, Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Les (Jeffrey's dad), Patty (Jeffrey's mom), Mellissa (Jeffrey's sister), Patrick (Jeffrey's older brother), Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Iago, Ichy, Fidget, Sir Hiss, Lola Boa, Ed the Otter, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, Lord Shen, Boss Wolf, Miguel, Tulio, Ginormica (Susan), Missing Link, Dr. Cockroach, B.O.B, Insectosaurus, Dracula, Jonathan, Wayne Werewolf, Murray, Frankenstein, The Invisible Man, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michaelangelo, Splinter, April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Fugitoid, Batman, Spider Man, Wolverine, Jack Frost, North, Bunnymund, Tooth, Sandy, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Bambi, Ariel, Selena Gomez, will guest star in this. *GUEST VILLAINS - Set the God of Chaos, The Chameleon, Turbo, Queen Chrysalis, Forte, Zira, The Shredder, Karai, Hun, Joker, Harley Quinn, Mirage, Jafar, Maleficent, Nigel, Pitch, Grand Duke of Owls, Slade, Scroop *Ven and Terra's spirits will briefly be seen at the wedding. * Yen Sid gives Jeffrey a Keyblade Armor as a wedding gift. *Osiris will grant Xion the ability to sense dark and light magic during this episode. *Jaden and Hiccup will be Jeffrey's best men. *Alexis and Astrid are Aqua's bridesmaids. *Jeffrey's Pikachu will be the ring barrier. *This is the first chronicles episode Twilight Sparkle has in her new life as a princess. *Aqua will officially join Jeffrey and Jaden's Team at the end of this special. *Scrat will make several cameos appearances in this. *The glass slippers Aqua wears in this episode symbolize her past. *At the end, Jeffrey and Aqua will leave for their honeymoon and take the team with them. Rounds *King Julien vs. Nigel *Princess Cadence vs. Forte *Shining Armor vs. Scroop *Shira vs. Zira *Xion vs. Pitch *Alexis Rhodes vs. Harley Quinn * vs. The Joker *Jesse (Patch, Mushu) vs. The Grand Duke of Owls *Jaden vs. Jafar *Jeffrey vs. Slade *Cyborg vs. Turbo *Beast Boy vs. The Chameleon *All heroes vs. Set the God of Chaos Songs *Steppin' Out With a Star- Jeffrey, Jaden, Jesse *Conga King - King Julien *Don't Fall In Love - Forte *Beauty and the Beast - Ellie *Best Day Ever - Spongebob *Everything is Right - Pooh and his friends *Love Is In Bloom - Twilight Sparkle *Beauty and the Beast - Ariana Grande and John Legend (End Credits song) Scenes *Aqua: *giggles and smiles* Stefano is funny, Jeffrey. Are you sure he's not related to Jaden? *Jeffrey: *smiles* No. *impersonates Stefano* But he really isa funny. *Aqua: *laughs* *Jeffrey: *laughs too* Shining Armor vs. Scroop *Scroop: *smirks as he holds Shining Armor by the neck* Oh yes! *prepares his other claw* Do say "Hello" to Mr. Arrow. *Shining Armor: ...!! *blasts Scroop with his magic* Tell him yourself!!! *(The spell Shining Armor casted on Scroop was an anti-gravity spell, which causes Scroop to float up to the sky) *Scroop: ...!!!!! *screams as he floats away out of sight* *Shining Armor: *watches as Scroop vanishes* Jaden vs. Jafar *(Snake-Jafar grabs Jaden in his coils) *Jaden: *moans and struggles to break free* *Snake-Jafar: *laughs evilly* You little fool!!! You thought you could defeat one of the most powerful villains ever?!!? *Jeffrey: *growls as he watches* *Aqua: JADEN!!!!!!! *to the villains* Stop the battle!!!!! *Set: It's too late for that. *Alexis: Come on, dear!!! Fight back!!! *Jeffrey: You can do it!!! Final Battle *Jeffrey: *rolls up his sleeve and is about to punch the Chameleon* And this-! *(Suddenly, Aqua steps in and punches the Chameleon SUPER hard in the face) *Aqua: That's for interrupting our wedding!!! *Jeffrey: ...!! *blushes* What a woman... *Jaden: *chuckles* Yeah. Your woman bro. *elbows Jeffrey* *Jeffrey: *smiles while blushing* *Chameleon: *moans and spits out two teeth* You punch harder than he does.... *Aqua: Hmph. You bet i do. *Princess Celestia: Guards! Take him away! *(The guards take the Chameleon away) *Blu: Well, that takes care of that. *Meowth: Yeah. *Jaden: *frowns* We're sorry, big bro..... We're sorry the villains interrupted your wedding. *Jeffrey: *smiles at Jaden* It doesn't matter now. *Alexis: But we wanted today to be perfect for you and Aqua. *Jeffrey: I understand, but you've already done so much for us both. *Aqua: *smiles* Besides, I'm actually glad the villains showed up. *All: ...! *Aqua: *smiles* I want my wedding to be a memorable event in my life. Not just any ordinary wedding or any average day. I wanted today to be exciting for me and my new family. And so far, it's been perfect, even if the villains interrupted it. *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Aqua: *smiles and holds Jeffrey's hand* I couldn't ask for a better way to start my new life than to face villains with my new family. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Oh, Aqua. Married at last *(Everyone stands up as the flower girls come down the aisle) *Jeffrey: *gulps quietly* *Jaden: *smiles and whispers* Just remember to breathe slowly. *Jeffrey: *nods* *(Everyone stands as Aqua starts to walk down the aisle) *Jeffrey: *gasps quietly as he sees Aqua in her wedding dress* Wow... *Hiccup: *smiles* You sure are one lucky guy, Jeffrey. Just look at her. *Jeffrey: *smiles* She's an angel... *Jaden: *notices Aqua's wearing glass slippers* *Aqua: *smiles as she sees Jeffrey* *Xion: *smiles and wipes away a tear* * Jeffrey: *smiles* * (Finally, Aqua walks to the end of the aisle and is standing next to Jeffrey) * Osiris: Friends, family, dearly beloved. We have gathered here today to witness the union of Jeffrey Dragonheart and Aqua in holy matrimony. *Patrick: *smiles proudly* *Patty: *wipes her tears with a tissue* *Les: *puts his hand on Patty's hand and smiles* *Osiris: *smiles* Through their actions today, the power of their love has proven to be far stronger than that of the forces of darkness and it is clear that they are without a doubt meant for each other. *Jeffrey: *smiles at Aqua* *Aqua: *smiles back at Jeffrey* *Xion: *smiles and sheds a tear* *Osiris: If there is anyone who knows why this man and this woman should not be joined together in holy matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace. *Patrick: *thinks to himself in his mind* After what happened today, no one will bother my brother's wedding now. *(No one says a word.) *Osiris: *smiles* In that case, do you, Aqua, take this man to be lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, until death do you part? * Aqua: *smiles tearfully* I do. *Osiris: And do you, Jeffrey, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in heath, until death do you part? * Jeffrey: *smiles* I do. * Osiris: May we have the rings please? *(Jeffrey's Pikachu brought the rings to Jeffrey and Aqua) *Aqua: *smiles tearfully and puts her ring on Jeffrey's finger* *Jeffrey: *blushes and smiles as he calmly puts his ring on Aqua's finger* *Osiris: *smiles* Ladies and gentlemen. I present to you for the very first time, Mr. and Mrs. Dragonheart! *to Jeffrey* You may now kiss the bride. *Jeffrey: *blushes and smiles as he kisses Aqua on the lips* *Aqua: *smiles tearfully and kisses Jeffrey back on the lips* *(A thunderous applause is made) *Xion: *smiles and sheds tears as she claps* *Jaden: *sniffs happily and claps* I'm so proud of him... *Hiccup: *smiles as he claps* * Toothless: *roars happily for Jeffrey and Aqua* * Alexis: *smiles and sheds a tear as she claps* * (Suddenly, Terra and Ventus' spirits are seen clapping for Jeffrey and Aqua!) *Jeffrey: ...! Is that...? *Aqua: ....! IT IS!!!!! *Jeffrey: Terra and Ventus...*smiles* *(The spirits of Terra and Ven smile and take out their Wayfinders.) *Aqua: *takes out her Wayfinder* * Jeffrey: *takes out his Wayfinder* * Jaden: *takes out his Wayfinder* *Xion: *takes out her Wayfinder* *Aqua: *to the spirits* I promise. Someday, we will be reunited again. *(The spirits of Terra and Ven smile one more time and vanish) *Jeffrey: *smiles at Aqua* Aqua? *Aqua: *smiles tearfully* This truly is the best day in my whole life.... *Jeffrey: *smiles* Mine too... *Bartok: *whispers to Rainbow Dash* Hey, Rainbow. That's your cue. *Rainbow Dash: ...! *takes off in the air and performs a Sonic Rainboom!* *(Jeffrey and Aqua see this and smile) *Rainbow Dash: BEST WEDDING EVER!!!!!!! *Genie: Okay, people! Let's give another hand for the beautiful new couple!! Xion's speech *(Multiple conversations occur at the many tables in the room) *Xion: *gently clicks her glass with a spoon* Excuse me please. *(Everyone quiets down for Xion) *Xion: I'd like to propose a toast........ First off, I want to say that I'm happy that there's a new official member of our huge family that will help us all feel braver and stronger than before. And I'm also happy for my daddy that he finally has a significant other to make him feel less alone, and to love him forever. But most importantly... I'm happy that I finally have someone to call my mommy. Someone to teach me, someone to look up to, and someone to love me. *hugs Aqua and sheds tears* I love you.... my mommy.‬ *‪Aqua: *hugs Xion back tearfully and kisses Xion on the cheek* I love you too...... my daughter.‬ *Jeffrey: *sniffs, smiles and hugs Aqua and Xion* *(Everyone claps for the Dragonhearts) *Scamper: *sheds a tear* *Applejack: *dubbed as Ellie* Saw that, tough guy. Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Musicals Category:Adventures Chronicles episodes